Mío y de nadie más
by Lovely-Shy girl
Summary: Y Haru Miura sonrió satisfecha al verse al espejo. Porque sabía que la vida no era color de rosa y era en momentos como este cuando debía actuar con firmeza. /-¡Haru te está seduciendo! ¡¿Qué no ves!-/ ¡Recuperaría a Hayato Gokudera cueste lo que cueste!.- 5986 one-shot


**Disclaimer: **KHR! Es propiedad de la gran Akira Amano, pero esta historia es de mi completa propiedad.

* * *

MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS

_._

_/One-shot/_

_._

-¡Hayato ya no me quiere!-

Con un pañuelo en manos, Haru empezó a llorar a lágrima suelta. ¿Y qué si tenía 26 años? ¡Una puede llorar a la edad que quiere y punto!

Unas grandes ojeras se habían formado en sus ojos que ya de por sí andaban hinchados, su cabello estaba desordenado y seguía con su camisón rosa de pijama puesto, las pantuflas de conejo habían ido a parar a la cocina luego de que ella, sin darse cuenta, derramó su yogurt del desayuno sobre estos.

Y así era la escena. Una mujer que con anterioridad reía por cualquier cosa, y a la que, sumándole su matrimonio dos años atrás, la hacían parecer la mujer más radiante del país, ahora se encontraba sobre su sofá con bolitas de papel higiénico a su alrededor puesto que todos sus pañuelos ya estaban sucios.

-¡Estúpido Hayato, cambia esposas! ¡E-es un idiota! ¡Haru lo odia!-

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro e inmediatamente se las secaba, es por eso que, cuando su adorada cuñada abrió los brazos, Haru no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a los brazos de la mujer.

-¡Bianchi-san! ¡Hayato me ha cambiado!-

Soltaba hipidos mientras la peli-rosa acariciaba maternalmente su corto cabello.

-Si quieres accidentalmente me olvido el postre que yo misma preparé en la mesa de la cocina y casualmente desaparecemos todo lo comestible que hay en la refrigeradora… Claro, si quieres.-

En otras circunstancias, Haru hubiese reído a carcajadas, pero eso era precisamente "en otras circunstancias". Ahora lo único que tenía en mente era la imagen de su aún marido de la mano con otra mujer. Vale, quizás eso último era producto de su imaginación, ¡pero eso no le quitaba lo posible! Porque si de divorcio hablamos, seguro que es porque un tercero intervino.

¿Qué hizo mal?

¡Y una mierda! ¡Hayato tenía la culpa de todo! ¡Hayato la había enamorado, Hayato le propuso matrimonio, Hayato se había cansado de ella! ¡Sabía que el amor nunca fue compatible con ella, pero pensó que al fin Cupido hizo una tregua con ella luego de que aquel platinado, con las mejillas levemente rojas, le pidiese matrimonio!

¡Estúpido y sensual Hayato que tiene a todas las mujeres colgando de su mano!

-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir en qué te basas para confirmar que Hayato te ha cambiado?-

Haru asintió levemente y soltó un suspiro.

-H-Hay una nueva secretaria –tragó en seco y secó las últimas lágrimas- Es extranjera, trabaja para Tsuna-san.-

-¿No que no necesitaban secretarias?-

-Al final Tsuna-san admitió que quizás sí necesitaba una… Hayato suele frecuentar la oficina de Tsuna-san para reportarle cualquier movimiento extraño y entonces… entonces…-

-¿La secretaria le echó ojo?-

-¡A la muy maldita no le importó que esté casado! ¡Hayato me contaba que estaba harto de sus coqueteos de pacotilla! ¡Haru misma hubiese ido a meterle un puñete, pero Hayato se lo prohibió!-

-¿Entonces? Solo porque ella esté interesada en Hayato no quiere decir que él-

-Tres semanas.- cortó abruptamente Haru las palabras de la pelirrosa, Bianchi parpadeó confundida al ver cómo su cuñada bajaba el rostro y escondía sus ojos tras su flequillo.-… Desde hace tres semanas que Hayato regresa más tarde de lo usual… Regresaba a las dos de la madrugada para irse a las cinco… Luego empezó a regresar a las tres… y finalmente… desde hace tres días que Hayato no regresa a dormir…-

-¿Haru?-

-A-Al principio quise creer que Tsuna-san estaba mandándole más trabajo de lo usual, Hayato mismo me dijo eso. Es por eso que, luego de una semana, le comenté a Kyoko-chan todo esto.-

-¿Y ella qué te dijo? ¿Tsuna también regresaba a esas horas?-

-No. Kyoko-chan le preguntó a Tsuna-san y él le afirmó que todos los Guardianes, si es que estuviesen en el país, siguen saliendo a la misma hora… Ocho en punto de la noche… ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. –Sonrió forzadamente- Y yo inocentemente quise darle una sorpresa a Hayato… vaya error. Lo esperé a la salida sin avisarle y… y...- mordió su labio inferior con fuerza intentando reprimir más lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¿Y?- Bianchi se acercó atenta.

-Los vi-

.

.

.

-Vi como ambos salían juntos y se dirigían a quién sabe dónde.-

-Haru…-

Bianchi de nueva cuenta abrazó a Haru, ella nuevamente sollozaba y Bianchi tenía ganas de ir en ese mismo momento a donde se encontraba el idiota de su hermano y estamparle una patada en donde más le duela. De más estaría decir que se imaginó golpeándole _allí. _

-Eres joven y hermosa.-

-No es así. Hayato me cambió porque-

-¡Haru! –la tomó de las mejillas y las apretó- ¡Eres muy hermosa! ¡Que un hombre sin neuronas no te haga pensar lo contrario!-

-Pero Hayato siempre ha demostrado ser muy inteli-

-¡No lo defiendas! ¡¿Me oíste?! Repite conmigo, Hayato es un bruto sin neuronas que no sabe apreciar lo bella de una mujer.- Suspiró y sonrió levemente- No sabes cómo disfrutó diciendo esto.-

Luego de escucharla reír levemente se puso seria.

-Haru. En estas circunstancias tienes dos opciones.-

La pobre joven la observó en silencio y asintió, queriendo seguir escuchándola.

-O le pides el divorcio de una maldita vez –Haru sintió un leve escalofrío ¿Pedirle el divorcio a la persona que ama? –O…

-¿O qué más?-

-O seducirlo para que regrese contigo y dejarle en claro a esa mujer que ese hombre es tuyo. Obviamente yo me inclino por la segunda idea, puedo ayudarte y de esa manera Hayato nunca más te dejará. ¿Qué dices? Te apoyaré sea cual sea tu decisión, en las dos opciones terminaré golpeando a Hayato en su parte baja. –sonrió comprensivamente- aunque tengo el extraño presentimiento que Hayato no te es infiel.

-Creo que… Es hora de recuperar a mi hombre ¡Como que me llamo Haru Miura, juro que Hayato Gokudera rogará por tenerme de vuelta en sus brazos -desu!-

Esa noche, ambas mujeres llamaron a las demás, y entre planes y risas, todas se propusieron el mismo objetivo: Unir a la pareja explosiva de una buena vez.

_Hayato agradecería el tenerla de vuelta._

.

/ / /

.

-¿Lista?-

Luego de dos días de arduo trabajo, con un poco de maquillaje y una buena sesión de compras, Haru Miura se encontraba frente al espejo luciendo un corto vestido verde limón que tenía un escote pronunciado. Pintó sus labios con un rojo fuerte que le brindaba brillo, sus mejillas estaban levemente pintadas.

Hana, Kyoko, Chrome, I-pin y Bianchi sonreían satisfechas y felices por la joven. _Hayato sería un idiota si no regresaba con ella. _

-¡Te ves hermosa, Haru-chan! –exclamó emocionada la esposa del Décimo Vongola.-

-Gracias, Kyoko-chan-

Cuando salió de su hermosa casa, un solo pensamiento rondaba por su cabeza. Tenía un objetivo que cumplir a toda costa.

_Era hora de poner todas sus armas de seducción a prueba._

.

/ / /

.

-¡Ahhg! ¡Estoy exhausto!-

Se recostó en su asiento y soltó un pronunciado bostezo. No había dormido nada, otra vez, los músculos le dolían. _Pero todo valía la pena. _

-¡Hayato, amor!-

-¡Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así, idiota!-

La joven de rubios cabellos, omitiendo el insulto, se acercó empalagosamente sentándose en el escritorio del joven, dejando la taza de café a un lado y recortando la distancia entre sus rostros. El guardián de la Tormenta se levantó exasperado de su sitio. _Una semana más. Solo tenía que aguantarla una maldita semana más._

-¡Pero qué rayos!-

La rubia se levantó rápidamente luego de sentir como un líquido caía sobre su minifalda. Giró el rostro y sus ojos azules se clavaron en la joven de castaños cabellos que sonreía forzadamente.

-¡Hahi! ¡Perdón! ¡No fue mi intención, soy un poco torpe!-

-Haru-

-¿Haru? ¿Quién rayos eres? Los Vongola no permiten infiltrados y son muy estrictos en cuanto a castigos. Si sales de esta oficina ahora mismo y no dices nada de lo que viste, prometo no decirle nada a Sawada-san.-

-Oh, querida, no te molestes en repetírmelo. Haru sabe las restricciones de los Vongola desde hace años… No es como si fuese la primera vez que me paseo por acá… ¿verdad, amor?-

-¿Q-qué? ¡Hayato, ¿quién es esta mujer?!-

-Haru Gokudera, mucho gusto. ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Eres la última secretaria contratada, verdad? –sonrió de manera perversa.- ¿Qué no deberías estar trabajando? ¿Por qué estás en la oficina de mi esposo? ¿Tsuna-san es tu jefe, no? Me pregunto qué pensaría si supiera que su secretaria se la pasa visitando a uno de sus guardianes… Sí yo fuese la jefe, ya te hubiese despedido, quizás deba comentárselo también a Tsuna-san…-

-¡No! ¡Yo solo vine a dejar una taza de café, ya me iba!-

-¡Oh! ¡Eso lo explica todo!-

A paso lento y con aquella sonrisa falsa que estaba empleando, Haru giró la perilla abriendo la puerta.

-Creo que ya hiciste suficiente por mi marido, gracias por preocuparte. Ahora, adiós.-

Y con refunfuños por lo bajo, la joven salió mirando de manera asesina a la castaña. _Pagaría la humillación. _En cambio Haru cerró la puerta lentamente atesorando cada segundo. _Le había ganado. _Al menos en ese momento podía cantar "victoria", sonrió tan ampliamente al momento que cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mujer estúpida?-

-¡Hahi! ¡Haru no es estúpida! –

Sip. Se había reprimido demasiado el no decir sus típicos "Hahi", aunque a decir verdad, el uso de dicha expresión había disminuido considerablemente en esos últimos años. Tan solo recordar el motivo por el que estaba en esa oficina la hacía enfurecer, y es que, ella no era celosa, pero esa mujer era tan obvia que la hacía poner los pelos de punta.

_Es bonita_

Quizás demasiado. Tan solo saber quién era su rival –aunque no lo admita- le hacía darse cuenta a lo que se enfrentaba, probablemente ambas tengan la misma edad y aunque ella nunca se había considerado lo "suficientemente" atractiva, el tan solo recordar la sorpresa de aquellos jóvenes con los que accidentalmente chocó en el pasillo la hacían sonreír con mofa.

_Quizás esos tipos tenían razón al llamarla "Hermosa"_

_-_Hayato, ¿quiénes son los nuevos?-

Oh, era consciente que dicha pregunta no era la más adecuada, es decir, su esposo había desaparecido las últimas noches, ¿y ella preguntaba eso? Gokudera frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos al saber que, si no tenía una charla con la castaña, esta no lo dejaría en paz.

Y él lo sabía. Le debía explicaciones, demasiadas explicaciones. Pero aquella pregunta totalmente fuera del tema lo tomó desprevenido ¿Qué no se supone que cualquier mujer normal preguntaría primero por el paradero de su esposo? Cierto. Haru no es _normal. _

-Tsk. Son los novatos. Shoichi quiere tener ayudantes a su servicio.-

-Son guapos.-

-¿Qué?-

-A Haru le gustó que la llamasen "hermosa" –susurró con un incontenible rubor calentando en sus mejillas.-

-¡¿Qué ellos hicieron qué?!-

Poco faltaba para que el platinado hubiese salido de la oficina con la intención de tirarles dinamitas a esos cerebritos. Y lo hubiese hecho. Claro que lo hubiese hecho, si no hubiese sentido los brazos de su mujer rodeándole en un abrazo, para después estampar un beso en su mejilla.

-¡¿Q-Qué rayos haces?!-

-¡Haru te está seduciendo! ¡¿Qué no ves?!-

Bien, ellos no eran los más románticos, no era como si siempre se diesen muestras de afecto en lugares fuera del hogar, Hayato no era de decir palabras bonitas y Haru nunca había sido una experta en temas amorosos. Ambos eran un fracaso en el romanticismo y aún así estaban juntos, y aún así se sentían completos, y aún así, sentían que era lo que el otro tanto había esperado.

-¡¿Y quién mierda te dijo que esto es "seducción", mujer?!-

Oh, sí, quería reírse como muy pocas veces hacía, Haru se dio cuenta de ello y se ruborizó apartándose de él un paso.

-H-Haru lo leyó en un libro.-

-¿No habrás leído "Seducción-para-novatos", verdad?-

Si ya de por sí Haru estaba roja, ahora su rostro había adquirido el color de un tomate. Nuevamente su esposo había acertado, y este sonreía con burla al momento que negaba con la cabeza.

-Solo a una mujer estúpida se le puede ocurrir eso…-

-¡Pero Yamamoto-san se puso completamente rojo cuando Haru practicó con él!-

_Mierda_

_-_¡Tenías que ver tu rostro, Hayato! ¡Haru no es tan estúpida para hacer algo como eso!-

Y con ella riéndose a carcajadas, y Gokudera mascullando insultos en italiano al momento que miraba a un costado, por un momento ambos se olvidaron de la "dichosa" secretaria.

-¿Hayato?-

-Qué.-

-¿Por qué te aburriste de Haru?-

Cuando giró el rostro para encararla, vio como esta se dejaba caer en el sofá que ella misma había elegido para su oficina. Intentaba mantener su voz firme, intentaba lograr que sus piernas no tiemblen, intentaba lograr camuflar sus nervios con una capa de tranquilidad.

Pero él la conocía tan bien, que sabía que intentaba mantener una falsa serenidad.

-¿Es porque Haru no es seductora como esa mujer? Al venir acá, vine dispuesta a seducirte y a traerte conmigo, pero soy tan mala seduciendo que ni eso puedo lograr… ¡Haru te ama! ¡Quizás no fue amor a primera vista, pero pensé que eras el indicado! ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que no era tan atractiva como otras, soy linda, pero hay mejores… creo ¡Es por eso que Haru se sintió tan feliz cuando le propusiste matrimonio! Pero quizás… Haru se dejó llevar nuevamente por sus sentimientos y no pensó en nadie más ¿Hayato se siente presionado? Al oír como esos jóvenes nuevos halagaron a Haru, Haru se sintió extraña ¿Crees que esto sea una señal? Quizás Hayato debió conocer primero a esa secretaria… -tras decir eso sonrió tristemente- y quizás Haru necesita un hombre como esos cerebritos… ya sabes, de esos que te llenan de halagos y te sonríen bobamente. Haru no está segura si podrá volverse a enamorar… lo intentaré. Y quién sabe… tal vez en un futuro ambos nos crucemos y y-yo te veré con esa mujer y yo estaré con un alguien que-

-Cállate-

-¡Hahi! ¡Haru estaba inspirada! ¡Por tu culpa Haru ya no sabe qué decir!-

-Entonces solo guarda silencio.-

Sus ojos verdes clavándose con fijeza sobre sus ojos chocolate la hicieron temblar levemente ¿Estaba furioso?

-¿Por qué Hayato mira tan feo a Haru?-

-¿Quieres eso?-

-¿Q-qué?-

-Que si tú… -tras meter ambas manos en sus bolsillos agachó su rostro a la altura de ella.- ¿Tú quieres un cerebrito?-

-¡Hayato no ha entendido nada!-

-Tsk. No recuerdo haberte pedido el divorcio, mujer estúpida.-

-¡Haru no quiere ser parte de este juego!-

-¡¿Y quién mierda está jugando contigo?!-

Oh. Eso sí la tomó por sorpresa. Él la había tomado de la cintura para levantarla y presionarla contra su cuerpo. Definitivamente algo que no sucede todos los días. Y viendo esos ojos esmeralda que a ella tanto gustaban, la esbelta mujer sintió la respiración de su marido muy cerca de la suya, estaba sonrojada y esta vez él no se burlaba por ello.

-Nunca he sido de los que dicen palabras bonitas ni nada de eso ¿Cómo puedes formular tantos pensamientos en tan poco tiempo? Esa mujer… creí haberte dicho que no me interesaba en lo absoluto, idiota.- Haru separó los labios dispuesta a soltar un reclamo- Y si no regresé a casa en tres días fue por una razón que… vale la pena. Mierda, mujer, ¿cómo puedes pensar que te soy infiel?

-Hayato no le explicó nada a Haru.-

-¿Quieres saber la razón? Bien, sabrás la razón.-

.

/ / /

.

-¡Haru es muy, muy hermosa!-

Sonreía esta al momento que caminaba de la mano de su esposo. Este, en cambio, soltaba un bufido tras otro al momento que formaba un puño.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, estúpida! ¡¿Qué no se supone que eras pésima seduciendo?!-

-¡Haru es pésima seduciendo! ¡Lo único que hice fue pedirle amablemente los boletos a ese hombre!-

-¡Sabía que no debí haberte traído! –soltándose de la mano de ella, pasó sus manos con exasperación por su cabello- ¡Además, ¿Por qué mierda te presentaste como Miura?!-

-¡Porque ese es el nombre de Haru! –soltó ella mirándolo confundida- ¡Ya tengo los boletos para el viaje, Hayato debería estar feliz, ya no tendrá que seguir viendo a esa mujer gracias a Haru!-

Acababan de salir de un gran edificio. Sí, edificio que resultaba ser propiedad del hermano mayor de la joven secretaria que tantos problemas les había causado. Cuando Gokudera, con las mejillas levemente pintadas de color carmesí, le dijo que estaba trabajando para ese tipo, ella se extrañó y lo miró confundida. ¿Él trabajando para alguien aparte de Tsuna-san? ¿Por qué?

-Porque él me pagará con dos boletos a esos estúpidos lugares que querías ir.-

-¡¿Hahi?!-

Y no es que su situación económica fuese mínima, es más, vivían en una gran mansión además de que ambos trabajaban. Tenían dinero, y mucho, cabe destacar. Pero por alguna razón, aquel tour con el que Haru tanto había soñado, había sido cancelado y ahora que finalmente se volvería a dar había terminado agotándose.

_Pudiesen ir en un avión privado. Pero no… la mujer estúpida quiere un viaje "normal". Cuando sinceramente, de personas normales, tienen poco._

-La había escuchado hablando con su hermano –miró al frente y ella asintió- Fue sin querer, yo siempre la ignoraba. Pero cuando la escuché hablando sobre ese viaje… obviamente quise hablar con ella.

Haru se sonrojó inevitablemente. Porque aquella siempre era la sensación al estar al lado de su esposo, el sentir el rápido latir de su corazón y aquellas mariposas en el estómago… No, esas definitivamente no eran mariposas en el estómago.

-Mujer, que sea la última vez que cumpla un capri-

-H-Hayato-

-¿Y ahora, qué? ¡Espera, estúpida, voltéate!-

_Demasiado tarde_

.

/ / /

.

-¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Haru no tiene la culpa!-

-¡Claro que la tienes, mujer!-

Era asqueroso. Haru tapaba sus ojos afirmando que, si veía sus zapatos, lo único que conseguiría serían más ganas de vomitar. Hayato, totalmente asqueado, tomaba un pañuelo y limpiaba "sus" zapatos que habían sido tomados desprevenidos.

-Hayato es muy lindo cuando lo desea.-

El guardián de la Tormenta se ruborizó y no volteó a verla.

-Cállate.-

Y Haru no exageraba al llamarlo _lindo. _Su esposo había empezado a trabajar en un horario nocturno para el hermano de la secretaria, y esta, por obvias razones, intentaba aprovechar la situación para acercarse al platinado que hasta días antes, la pasaba de largo. Solo hubiese tenido que trabajar un mes para dicha empresa, y si era posible, con ayuda de la joven de rubios cabellos, podría ser menos de un mes.

Por supuesto, nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza de que, al llevar a Miura a dicha empresa y presentarla con el jefe, este, el muy estricto al que Gokudera tanto aborrecía, viese con adoración a la joven.

-Soy Haru Miura.-

Tres palabras que bastaron para que el jefe tome la mano de la joven y bese sus nudillos. Esta obviamente se sonrojó y Hayato quiso asesinar a ese tipo en ese mismo instante.

-N-Nosotros veníamos a pedirle de favor que nos regale los boletos que le sobran. Si de dinero se trata, podemos pagarle lo que desee-

-No es necesario. Tú misma lo has dicho, esos boletos me sobran, no me molesta regalárselos a una hermosa dama como usted.

-¡Hahi! ¡Haru está muy agradecida -desu! ¡¿Viste, Hayato?!-

Y el platinado frunció el ceño, y el otro varón se sonrojó, y Haru sonreía de oreja a oreja cuando, sin vergüenza alguna, apretaba las manos del jefe y le sonreía de manera tan radiante que hasta se podía jurar que sus hermosos ojos chocolate, tenían luz propia.

-Vamos. Ya tenemos lo que queremos.-

-¡Sip! ¡Fue un gusto conocerlo!-

-¡E-espera! ¿Vas a regresar, hermosa? –

HER-MO-SA. ¡Suficiente! ¡¿Por qué ese maldito día todos llamaban a su mujer hermosa?! ¡¿Qué maldito derecho creían que gozaban?!

-¡Renuncio! ¡Así que MI mujer no tiene motivos para volver a verte! –se acercó un paso- Te mataría en este mismo momento, pero-

-¡Hayato! ¡Haru ya quiere irse!-

Siendo jalado del brazo por la mujer, Gokudera viró el rostro y vocalizó un "No-la-toques" que fue entendido perfectamente por el jefe. ¿Cómo sabía que lo había entendido? Fácil. Este había palidecido y lo miró con una expresión de terror.

Regresando a la actualidad, allí estaba esa pareja de esposos, caminando uno al lado del otro y gritándose ante la atenta mirada de muchos. Porque Haru podía ser muy terca cuando se lo proponía y Hayato podía ser muy celoso aunque no lo admitiese.

_Nada del otro mundo_

-¡Hahi!-

Y todo ese momento avanzó en cámara lenta para el de platinados cabellos. Desde cuando le gritó a la chillona de su esposa que deje de correr, hasta cuando esta, sin darse cuenta, había terminado chocando con uno de los tantos vecinos y cayendo en una posición comprometedora.

Oh, sí, porque Hayato Gokudera consideraba muy _comprometedor _el hecho de ver encima de su esposa a un individuo no identificado, quien además de todo, balbuceaba incoherencias al momento que se sonrojaba y su queridísima –_idiota- _esposa fruncía el ceño sin ser consciente de la posición..

-¡L-Lo siento mucho!-

-_Pobre perdedor-_

Se dijo Gokudera mentalmente. Porque quizás Haru tenía razón al asegurarle que era un _celoso impulsivo, _pero entonces, precisamente por ser un _celoso impulsivo, _en dicho momento no escuchaba palabras ni excusas. –_Ni mucho menos tartamudeos sin sentido- _

Y aunque Haru hizo de todo para llamar su atención, Hayato solo tenía en mente un objetivo.

_Mataría a ese individuo_

Aunque claro, ninguno de los dos en ese momento tiene idea de que al día siguiente, cuando ambos decidan ir a visitar a la desdichada víctima de las dinamitas del guardián de la Tormenta, quien se encuentra en el hospital; se llevarán la más grande noticia hasta aquel entonces.

-Seré papá… -susurrará el oji-verde sin asimilar la noticia- papá…-

-¡Hayato! –gritará la castaña con lágrimas en sus ojos al momento que se lanza a los brazos de su marido- ¡Seremos padres! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Haru te ama!

Y como si solo existiesen ellos dos, las personas que caminan a su alrededor sonríen de manera enternecida al presenciar aquella conmovedora escena: Una hermosa joven abrazando a su pareja. La felicidad y sorpresa que emanaban era notoria a vista de todos. Como si de un dulce sueño se tratase, sueño de donde ambos no quisieran despertar.

-¡Hahi! ¡Hayato tenía razón! ¡Nuestros esfuerzos todas las noches finalmente tuvieron sus frutos! –

-¡No era necesario que grites eso, estúpida!-

_Mierda_

Hayato, al sentir las miradas de todos clavada con dureza sobre ellos tras las palabras de Miura, no hace más que soltar un gruñido y maldecir mentalmente a sabiendas de que sus "días de paz" –si así se le podía llamar- se irían directo a la mierda.

.

_¿Quién dijo que tener a Haru Miura como esposa es fácil?_

No, no era fácil, en lo absoluto. Pero si le preguntasen si se volvería casar con ella, sonase ridículo o no, asentiría sin dudarlo. ¿Cursi? Quizás. Y a estas alturas Hayato Gokudera solo tenía un pensamiento rondando en su cabeza

_¿Será que la estupidez es contagiosa?_

Y miró a la mujer a su lado, a esa que tiene los cabellos castaños a la altura de sus hombros, a esa que lo recibe con una cálida mirada todos los días, a esa que no es perfecta… a esa que en estos momentos tiene los ojos cerrados y tararea una canción sin vergüenza alguna. Y Hayato no hace más que sonreír levemente, de esas sonrisas que transmiten paz, de esas que hoy en día son casi inexistentes…

-Eres hermosa.-

Haru abre los ojos y lo mira con sorpresa. Su marido miraba hacia un costado intentando, inútilmente, cubrir ese rubor que se apodera de sus mejillas. Y ella, a diferencia de muchas veces, guarda silencio y sonríe, se limita a estirar su mano y entrelazarla con la de su marido.

Porque digan lo que digan, eran estos pequeños gestos los que su corazón más atesoraba.

-Haru te ama, Hayato.-

.

/_**Fin**_/

.

-Mujer-

-¿Mhm? –exclama esta llevándose una cucharada de yogurt a los labios, luego de que, a paso lento, entrasen a su hogar-

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-¡¿Hahi?!-

Y Hayato parece emanar un aura destructiva luego de que, al visualizar una "particular" revista sobre el sofá, se decidiese en levantarlo y darse con la sorpresa que eran fotos de hombres en prendas menores.

-¡D-Debe ser de Bianchi-san! ¡Haru no miente! –retrocede un paso al ver a su marido molesto- ¡H-Hayato!

-¿Así que quieres divertirte…? –

Haru traga en seco al sentir el frío de la pared contra su espalda al momento de ver la siniestra sonrisa de su esposo. Porque así como su marido podía ser muy "lindo", también puede adquirir personalidades como aquella. Y era precisamente _esa _personalidad la que Haru Miura más temía, porque mientras otras mujeres darían cualquier cosa por _esa _noche, ella se sonrojaba violentamente y su corazón bombeaba más rápido de lo normal. ¿Hayato? Oh, él sí que disfruta cada segundo, desde presenciar la infaltable inocencia de su esposa, hasta tenerla por completo en sus brazos.

Fase Pervertida: ON

.

/ / /

.

* * *

_**¡Hola! :3**_

_**Usualmente preguntaría un "¿Se acuerdan de mí?" Pero como solo he escrito un fic GokuHaru (con este dos) probablemente ni siquiera sepan de mi existencia. Bueno, sé que dije que tengo muchas ideas de fics de 5986 en mi cabeza, y de hecho, las tengo. Pero, ¿les ha pasado que en medio de un fic se te viene otro y necesitas escribirlo con urgencia antes que se te vaya la idea? Ehm… a mí me ha pasado. En fin, tengo muchos fics 5986 a la mitad –Me odio!- pero prometo terminarlos.**_

_**Personalmente, en este fic me demoré solo en la parte final… los finales se me dan muy mal y como pueden ver, por alguna extraña razón, en este fic he estado demasiado cursi… -¡No lo nieguen! :B- He hecho todo mi esfuerzo luego de haber recibido sus hermosos reviews –Sip, definitivamente caí en el anzuelo- Aunque no voy a negar que ahora último no tengo mucho tiempo (Es por eso lo del Hiatus en mi profile), pero creo que puedo hacer un gran esfuerzo para así, como muchos de ustedes, intentar seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Y para que vean que no soy una ingrata, agradezco a **_ mcr77, Princesa, kathsuriel04, Suno-Andrew, puripri, Skoolld Tribal, Mike-chan7, alyzama, natynova, GriisleChan, Guest59 y finalmente, pero no menos importante, Wolf's Times _**ya que fueron ellos los que dejaron reviews en mi otro fic GokuHaru. En serio, en serio, muchas gracias. También agradezco a los que leen y no dejan review.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Onegai dejen review! De verdad que me hacen muy feliz**_

_**Nos leemos! **_


End file.
